O pedreiro gostosão
by A.Padackles
Summary: Ao precisar de um pedreiro, Jared não imaginava que contrataria o homem mais bonito e gostoso do mundo.


**Título** : O pedreiro gostosão.  
 **Autor** : A. Padackles.  
 **Beta:** Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus e agradeço quem corrigi-los.  
 **Categoria:** Slash M/M, Personagem Real (Padackles), AU.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo explícito e palavras chulas.  
 **Classificação:** NC-17.  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot).  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No.  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.  
 **Avisos:** os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou héteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.  
 **Bio:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os atores que interpretam os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, respectivamente, na série Supernatural. Fora do trabalho, são muito amigos, praticamente irmãos, e não se desgrudam. Várias pessoas, como eu, acreditam que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso. Tendo ou não, é inegável que se amam e eles mesmos já citaram isso.  
 **Resumo:** Ao precisar de um pedreiro, Jared não imaginava que contrataria o homem mais bonito e gostoso do mundo.

 **O pedreiro gostosão**

Jared Padalecki era um jovem empresário, morador da cidade de Austin, que havia recém se mudado para uma nova casa próximo ao lago. Ele precisou contratar um pedreiro para fazer alguns serviços e após pedir algumas indicações lhe informaram que Jensen Ackles era um ótimo profissional, tendo trabalhado em muitas residências daquele condomínio de alto padrão.

Quando Jensen chegou em sua casa Jared quase caiu para trás, afinal quem alguma vez na vida já viu um pedreiro alto, forte, loiro, de olhos verdes e a coisa mais linda desse mundo? No entanto, não foi apenas ele a ficar impressionado, mas o pedreiro também ficou encantado com o seu novo patrão, pois ele era muito alto, tinha o cabelo quase na altura dos ombros, lindos olhos e um corpo espetacular!

Após combinarem o serviço, Jensen já pegou suas ferramentas e começou a trabalhar, na área externa. Jared resolveu ficar próximo, mexendo em seu notebook, assim poderia ver melhor o corpo do outro enquanto este martelava.

Jensen já havia notado o olhar do outro para si, principalmente quando se abaixava. Para provocar, começou a empinar a bunda e vez ou outra olhava para trás e lambia os lábios da forma mais sexy possível. Jared estava ficando louco!

O dono da casa resolveu parar com seus e-mails por um momento e foi até a cozinha, antes que ficasse de pau duro. Então voltou um pouco depois com dois copos de limonada bem gelada. Ele entregou um dos copos para o pedreiro e sem querer seus dedos se tocaram. Ambos ficaram arrepiados.

— Muito obrigado. — Falou Jensen. — Realmente está muito calor hoje e essa bebida veio a calhar. Aliás, vou até tirar a camiseta.

Mal terminou a frase, ele tirou a peça de roupa e a atirou para longe, ficando apenas de bermuda.

Estava mesmo muito calor e agora para Jared havia ficado muito mais. Ele estava pegando fogo! Era difícil se concentrar na tela para responder suas mensagens enquanto o outro martelava e os músculos de suas costas se flexionavam. Padalecki por fim resolveu ficar mais a vontade também e tirou a camiseta, afinal ela já estava molhada de suor.

Quando Jensen reparou que seu patrão estava sem a parte de cima, ele lançou um olhar sacana para o mais alto, que mordeu os lábios com a visão. Jared então achou melhor deixar Jensen trabalhando sozinho e foi para o seu escritório, trabalhar em sua escrivaninha, voltando para o local onde Jensen estava apenas umas duas horas depois.

O loiro estava encharcado de suor e bem no momento no qual Jared chegou, ele jogou um pouco de água fresca pelo corpo e, sem perceber que estava sendo observado, passou as mãos pelo tórax e abdômen para retirar um pouco do líquido que escorria. Ainda sem notar a presença do outro, Jensen abaixou para pegar umas ferramentas e ficou de quatro por alguns segundos. Após essas visões maravilhosas Jared ficou instantaneamente de pau duro e bem nesse momento Ackles olhou para ele e percebeu a situação, ficando um pouco embaraçado. Ainda assim continuou trabalhando na parede da área, onde reparos eram necessários por causa de uma nova fiação.

Sem graça, Jared se afastou e resolveu entrar na piscina, entretanto, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu: Jensen se aproximou.

O pedreiro queria apenas fazer uma pergunta sobre a reforma, só que pegou Jared totalmente despido e se masturbando! Jensen não pensou duas vezes e pulou na água.

O dono da casa ficou sem reação por um instante, mas quando Jensen se aproximou tudo que conseguiu fazer foi agarrá-lo e beijá-lo com todo desejo, pois era isso que queria desde o primeiro momento no qual o vira.

Ao sentir a língua de Jared na sua boca, Jensen teve a certeza de que fazer sexo com aquele praticamente estranho seria a oitava maravilha do mundo. Beijou-o de volta com paixão enquanto sua mão desceu para o membro duro, avantajado e latejante do outro.

Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir o vai e vem da mão habilidosa de Jensen. Este estava com o pau duro e por um momento se arrependeu de ter se jogado na piscina com a bermuda jeans, porém Jared lhe ajudou a tirá-la e passou a masturbá-lo num ritmo gostoso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Padalecki colocou Jensen sentado na borda da piscina para lhe fazer um boquete. O loiro não apenas se deliciava com a sensação daquela boca maravilhosa lhe chupando, como com a visão que tinha da cena: suas pernas abertas, Jared lhe sugando com vigor enquanto gotas de água caiam de seu cabelo. E ainda, ao se inclinar para frente, conseguia ver o corpo e a bunda apetitosa do homem para quem daria a própria depois. Não demorou muito e ele jorrou sua porra viscosa na boca do mais alto, que engoliu até a última gota.

Jared deu um mergulho e nadou até a escada da piscina para poder sair dela. Jensen havia se deitado, seu corpo sentia o sol quente e seus pés balançavam na água fresca. Padalecki se deitou ao lado dele e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

— Quero te possuir. — Jared sussurrou para Ackles, como quem pedindo permissão para continuar. Então se levantou, puxou o pedreiro pelas mãos para ajudá-lo a se levantar e pediu que ele lhe acompanhasse até seu quarto.

Lá dentro, eles voltaram a se beijar e o dono da casa jogou o loiro na cama, de costas para si. Foi até ele, lambendo sua nuca e descendo com sua língua por toda a espinha do outro, até chegar no traseiro gostoso. Jared segurou a bunda de Jensen com força, marcando a pele clara e abrindo-a, assim sua língua poderia alcançar o alvo. Jensen ficou duro novamente.

Jared não aguentava mais esperar. Pegou lubrificante e camisinha e enquanto se preparava pra meter no outro, pediu que ele se virasse. Queria comê-lo olhando em seus olhos, de um verde tão lindo como jamais havia visto em toda a sua vida.

O mais alto começou a penetrar devagarinho. Por mais que o pedreiro estivesse bem lubrificado, ele não queria correr o risco de machucá-lo, afinal sabia que tinha o pênis gigante. O mais divertido era que o de Jensen não era tão menor, até nisso aquele loiro desgraçado era perfeito!

Jared ficou brincando com a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Jensen, que gemia gostoso. Eles se beijaram e o maior foi entrando aos poucos, aumentando o ritmo do vai e vem e, conforme o loiro implorava e rebolava, passou a estocar mais rápido e mais fundo.

Os gemidos de ambos ficavam cada vez mais altos, até que Jared anunciou que iria gozar, saindo do outro, tirando a camisinha e deixando seu líquido cair pelo abdômen de Jensen, que ainda estava com o pau duro. Jared então olhou para o pinto dele, depois para seus olhos e disse baixinho:

— Agora é sua vez de me possuir. Quero você martelando em mim com tudo.

O pedreiro era um amante obediente e assim o fez. Jared gostou tanto que o demitiu, pois sua obra jamais ficaria pronta com aquela tentação por perto. Ele preferia Jensen em sua casa apenas de noite, na sua cama.


End file.
